The Reaper and His Brat
by XxArtSutcliffxX
Summary: AloisxGrell. The First one ever! Yay! Grell was assigned to reap the soul of a young woman when he hears screaming and nearly gets run over by a blonde kid. After letting his guard down during a fight to save Alois, he finds himself soul-bound to him. How will life being connected to a kid treat him. What will William say?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey My 2nd Story :D Still New But I'm Learning. I dont own Kuroshisuji (Black Butler) and I never will. ****Start-**

Grell Sutcliff walked down the quiet allyway thinking of ways to flirt with his Sebas-chan, when he heard a girly yell and saw a little boy, around Ciel Phantomhive's age, with blonde hair and blue eyes running toward him. Behind him, two demons appeared to be laughing as they chased after him, as if they were playing tag. 'How cruel' Grell thought.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GrellxAlois~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Moving through the shadows, since he was yet to be seen and or noticed, Grell watched the scene that was playing out in front of him. "C-Claude!" The little boy screamed, cowering into the wall as the two demons neared him. Grell noticed that the name of the person, **or demon ;),** that the boy called had yet to show. Sighing and deciding that the little boy's death would mean a lot of work and overtime, for Will.. (**I mean we both know Grell's always busy or just being lazy**), Grell reved up his scythe, attracting their attention, and jumped down from the shadows. "Well lookie here, a reaper with a chainsaw. What's that gonna do to us?" The **stupid**, (**I mean very stupid.. who would challenge Grell, does he not know about the Jack Ripper case?)** demon joked and teased, making Grell even angrier.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GrellxAlois~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Grell smirked, apparently the demon did not know his history. He's be happy to teach him. Setting the boy over by the wall, Grell smiled sadistically at the demons, making them shiver in fear slightly. "Hm.. if its a challenge you want, You've got it.. I'll be happy to show you how bad this..._** chainsaw**_.. really is." He said before running towards the demons at full speed.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I Think I'm Good At Writing Stories~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**OOh is the first chappie good... next time: More badass Grell and Claude finally shows up. What did you think.. Review, Follow, and Fav. please :D Kinda short ... sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated, I've been sick.. Enjoy this chapter. Don't own Kuroshitsuji and I never will. Dont forget to read at the bottom. Important!**

**Last Time:**  
Grell smirked, apparently the demon did not know his history. He's be happy to teach him. Setting the boy over by the wall, Grell smiled sadistically at the demons, making them shiver in fear slightly. "Hm.. if its a challenge you want, You've got it.. I'll be happy to show you how bad this... _**chainsaw**_.. really is." He said before running towards the demons at full speed.  
**-Now-**  
Grell brought his chainsaw up in a false hit, and at the last minute, he appeared behind the demon and brought his scythe down. The demon missed getting hit by an inch. "Shit!" The demon exclaimed, and turned running off, leaving his partner to deal with this mess. "Not so tough now, are you?" Grell asked, as he sped towards the demon full speed. The demon turned and took off into the trees. "You've won this round, if we meet again it won't be pretty." The demon called, dissapearing into the woods.

Grell sighed and let his scythe drop to the ground, as he was immediently tackled by Alois. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Claude was supposed to help me, but he didn't come." Alois exclaimed, bawling on Grell's pants leg. Grell pushed Alois off of him slightly. "Now where is this, Claude.. I keep hearing about?" Grell asked Alois, bending down to pick up his scythe. "Yuck! There's a spider on my scythe!" Grell exclaimed, whirling his scythe around wildly and flinging the spider in the direction of the allyway. "Claude!" Alois exclaimed, running up towards the spider demon and jumping into his arms, crying. "You didn't come for me!" He exclaimed, glaring up at Claude slightly. "I'm sorry master, you were outside of my locating limit. "Well anyways, Grell saved me! Claude, meet Grell Sutcliff" Grell nodded in Claude's direction and turned his attention to Alois."Your welcome, Alois I better get going or I'll have overtime."

Alois' eyes got big as he watched Grell turn to walk off. "Wait! Why don't you come to our manor so that you can clean 're covered in dirt." Alois said as Grell looked down and noticed his outfit. "Your right, I guess Will won't miss me for one night." Grell turned and lept on the roof. "Well, lead the way"

As they arrived at the Trancy Manor, Grell noticed how Alois abandoned his butler and immediently ran over to him. "Come Grell, Claude can find us something to wear while I give you a tour!" He exclaimed, grabbing Grell's hand and pulling him along.

They were just about to pplay a game of monoapoly, when Alois let out a big yawn. "Maybe I should leave and let you get some rest." Grell said, looking down at Alois and standing up. "Wait! You'll come back won't you?" Alois exclaimed, hooking his hand in Grell's pants pocket. Grell agreed and left quickly, having to return to work and turn in his report. **END~ Hope you liked this chappie.**

A/N- I might not update so quickly because my brother is in the hospital.


End file.
